Terapia
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Una lesión hará que Asmita se vea obligado a salir de su zona de confort, lo que provocará que la recuperación física brindada por su terapeuta no sea suficiente. Menciones de Hasgard x Asmita, por el momento nada explícito.
1. La lesión

No creí que volvería a andar por estos lados, pero anduve revisando mi carpeta y vi que tenía esto escrito desde hace casi tres años y decidí publicarlo tras unos retoques y re estructuración de la idea central. Tengo planeado que sea un three shot, pero no me atrevo a asegurar nada(?)

Además, tauro x virgo no tienen casi amor y me dije: lo haré porque me apetece, porque quiero y porque puedo y_ ualá!_

Disclaimer: LC pertenece a Shiori Teshirogi y yo sólo uso sus personajes para mis necesidades shippeadoras(?)

* * *

**Terapia**

By Zahaki

Capítulo 1

Una nueva mañana había irrumpido en el hogar habitado por múltiples personas sin que el hecho de que aquel evento fuera ejecutándose diariamente le permitiera acostumbrarse del todo. Ya casi llevaba un año en Grecia y a pesar de que había logrado acoplarse al ritmo impuesto por su tío y sus primos, las concurrencias jamás habían sido precisamente su punto fuerte y por concurrencia se refería a la que conformaba el hogar donde habitaba en la actualidad.

La casa, afortunadamente lo suficientemente amplia para la numerosa familia, todas las mañanas despertaba sumida en el caos del inicio de las actividades del día.

¿Por qué su padre tenía que ser tan escandaloso?

Shion hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por descansar unos minutos más al colocarse la almohada sobre el rostro, pero los reclamos de Hakurei en la planta inferior apresurando a Atlas le privaron de semejante privilegio. Sage no tardó en sumarse a las quejas (mucho más moderadas que las de su gemelo) por la poca proactividad de Manigoldo, quien aparentemente se robaba otra taza de café, y ante la certeza que el silencio no llegaría pronto, se deshizo de sus intenciones y echó sábanas fuera de su cuerpo.

Fue tal el estrépito con el que Shion trató de ponerse de pie que en el proceso pisó algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Un elemento del que se olvidaba casi a diario desde que se había sumado al caótico lugar, vayan a saber los dioses por qué.

—Lo siento… y buenos días.

Dijo en un susurro al nuevo ocupante de su habitación, a quien encontraba todas las mañanas en la posición de loto sobre una alfombra. Tal vez siempre terminaba olvidándose de que Asmita se había mudado con ellos hacía un par de semanas era precisamente porque éste ni se sentía en comparación al resto de su familia.

—No te preocupes, apenas me rozaste.

Shion le dirigió algo parecido a una sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como recordó la condición de su primo. No era como si pudiese ver sus gestos de empatía aunque muchas de sus acciones hicieran creer lo contrario.

Asmita le llevaba si acaso un par de años, pero su actitud reservada daba una sensación de llevarle muchos más. Decían su padre y tío que era hijo de alguien muy querido del que no hablaron con demasiado detalle y la verdad es que el parecido entre ellos no parecía emparentarlos de algún modo.

Mucho más pequeño, recordaba haberlo tenido de visita en Jamir, donde prácticamente no interactuaban por el régimen de meditación que el chico se imponía. Shion admitía haber tenido reservas en tratarle, pero con el pasar del tiempo se acostumbró a él, sus silencios y extrañas costumbres, por lo que el parentesco dejó de ser una inquietud.

Ya en Grecia, Asmita había ido a visitarles en otras ocasiones, pero para el momento se había trasladado definitivamente a su residencia al encontrar un empleo que pudiera desempeñar a pesar de su condición, y a diferencia de él, no parecía tener problemas con el ruido que imperaba en el lugar 20 de las 24 horas del día. El hindú lucía tan calmado que parecía inmerso en una dimensión ajena al jolgorio matutino que se desataba en la cocina.

—¿No se te hace tarde? —consultó Asmita al percibir que Shion no se había movido de su posición y no mostraba tener intenciones de agregar algo más.

Shion, saliendo de su escrutinio y sintiéndose avergonzado por observar de esa manera a su acompañante pese a que éste no pudiera haberlo atrapado, se puso de pie con estrepito renovado mientras atropellaba su respuesta.

—H-hoy no me toca ir a la facultad y… —Shion pensó que en realidad iba a tener un día fuera de casa a diferencia de Asmita que iba y volvía del trabajo sin mayor alternancia en sus actividades — ¿No te gustaría acompañarme hoy?

Asmita elevó una de sus delgadas cejas en un arco notoriamente extrañado, pero sin mostrar disgusto por la propuesta.

—No me gustaría interferir en tus planes con Dohko.

A Shion esa respuesta le supo más a un «El hecho de que no pueda ver no significa que no haría el papel de farol» o algo así.

—No, no. No es nada de eso, no te preocupes. En realidad es una salida grupal, estoy seguro que Defteros también irá — El tibetano percibió la réplica aún no declarada del hindú, pero se apresuró a agregar: —. Nos iremos en una hora —dejándolo a solas con el compromiso.

Shion debía reconocer que había subestimado la capacidad de Asmita, pues aunque no había mostrado demasiado interés en su propuesta, 10 minutos antes de la hora pautada estaba arreglado bajando las escaleras, conduciéndose como cualquier otra persona en uso total de todas sus capacidades.

—Me alegra que me acompañes y estoy muy seguro de que los muchachos se alegrarán con otra persona.

Asmita hizo un gesto que levantó una de sus comisuras y arrugó un poco su nariz, tal vez poniendo en duda la declaración de Shion, pero se ahorró cualquier comentario y le siguió con total seguridad guiándose nada más por el sonido de sus pasos.

—Hace mucho que no hablo con Defteros y pensé que sería una buena ocasión aprovechando que es mi día libre.

Shion, por supuesto, no esperó aquella confesión, pero se repuso rápidamente.

—Es la ocasión perfecta, hace mucho que no está el grupo completo.

El trayecto se hizo rápidamente con comentarios y respuestas breves tanto de una parte como de la otra, y Shion pudo comprobar con cierta restricción que conocía muy poco a Asmita, no obstante, no perdió el ánimo y se dispuso a darle el revés a esa situación con el momento que se le presentaba.

Llegaron al sitio indicado.

Era el campus, ciertamente, mas Shion se encargó de explicar que simplemente utilizarían las canchas para prácticas amistosas.

Dégel y Albafica recibieron con agrado al recién llegado, Manigoldo que estaba calentando con Kardia y Dohko, hizo escandalosas exclamaciones al verles llegar, pero todas y cada una de ellas fueron ignoradas. Aspros y Defteros llegaron junto a Sísifo y Hasgard minutos más tarde y no fue hasta después de mediodía en el que todos se dispusieron a compartir asiento en mesas improvisadas y unidas.

Asmita conocía a casi todos o al menos los había escuchado mencionar. Era un ambiente un poco sofocante para él, que a pesar de estar acostumbrado al ruido en casa, el hecho de estar en un entorno desconocido y con tantas voces nuevas lo abrumaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Es una sorpresa que hayas venido. ¿Quieres caminar un poco?

Defteros en su imaginación era una persona tosca y salvaje a diferencia de su gemelo Aspros, cuya voz transmitía confianza y dominio. Sin embargo eso no era ningún impedimento para que Asmita se sintiera cómodo en su presencia.

—Sí —respondió brevemente sin develar la incomodidad que experimentaba a sabiendas de que Defteros ya era dueño de tal conocimiento.

Asmita se levantó apenas sintió la silla de su amigo correrse un poco y, siguiendo el ritmo de sus pisadas, le siguió alcanzándole sin ninguna dificultad.

—¿Si estás tan incómodo para qué viniste? —consultó Defteros con una asertividad que a Asmita no le extrañó y, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, respondió:

—No quise ser grosero con Shion —dijo con simpleza—. Hace varios días que vivo definitivamente con ellos y hace muchos años que lo conozco, pero es evidente que no sabemos tratarnos. Así que decidí darnos la oportunidad y...

—…Y nadie puede decirle que no cuando se lo propone, ¿no es así?

Asmita se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin ánimos de entrar en detalles al respecto.

Defteros emitió una risa áspera y siguió con su caminata, acoplándose a un ritmo que Asmita pudiera seguir sin inconvenientes al ser plenamente consciente de que prefería en la medida de lo posible no depender del bastón que se empeñaba en olvidar en algún rincón como si esperara que simplemente desapareciera en vez de recordarle constantemente sus limitaciones.

—Es bueno que hayas venido —continuó Defteros tras unos segundos de silencio sorprendiendo a Asmita que movió las cejas y giró suavemente la cabeza como indicativo de atenderle —. De hecho, pensaba visitarte cuando saliera de aquí. Ten.

Asmita no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que su muñeca era firmemente sujetada por Defteros y colocaba una bolsa en su mano. Tanteó un poco la bolsa, era de papel suave, crujió bajo su agarre y al descubrir el lazo que la mantenía hermética de cualquier agente exterior, la abrió intuyendo su contenido a través del olor dulce que se filtró hasta su nariz.

Asmita giró el rostro hacia Defteros en la búsqueda de una explicación, pero éste se adelantó y tomó de nuevo la bolsa para extraer algo y colocarlo en su boca.

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de ser tan desconfiado? Vamos, no pienso envenenarte a menos que sea por mal sabor. ¿Y bien?

Asmita siempre se sentía aturdido por el arrollador accionar de Defteros, seguir su ritmo siempre implicaba un cansancio físico y mental, y no era de extrañar que siempre le costara un poco más de lo normal en reaccionar con respecto a su entorno cuando él estaba presente. Se atrevió a identificar la superficie que tenía entre los labios descubriendo un sabor dulce y extrañamente familiar.

—Muy dulce —respondió al terminar de pasar el pequeño trozo— y algo picante, así que está perfecto.

—Llevaba varios días buscando las especias y cuando descubrí que acá las vendían con otro nombre, me sentí estúpido.

Asmita sonrió costándole a horrores contener las ganas de reír.

—Hubiera sido suficiente con que me preguntaras.

—No. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, además que sabría que lo hice bien si lo identificabas. No me sentiría conforme si me dabas una buena opinión por lástima.

—No soy tan misericordioso, Defteros.

Siguieron hablando por otro lapso ininterrumpido y degustando de los dulces hasta que de ellos no quedaron más que migajas dentro de una bolsa abandonada en los vaqueros raídos del griego.

—Iré por una cerveza. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Cualquier cosa sin alcohol estará bien.

Defteros se alejó con la promesa de no tardarse y Asmita decidió apoyarse en un árbol mientras esperaba para evitar desorientarse. Vagó algunos segundos con la mano estirada intentando ubicarlo por la sensación de frescura cuando sintió un vacío que se apoderó de sus músculos y que la fuerza de gravedad ejercía su predominante presión sobre él. No obstante, una fuerza contraria lo devolvió a otro lugar sin que pudiera sentir debajo de él más que una masa de carne amplia que evidentemente no era la grama que se esperaba.

Un quejido respondió a sus dudas y alejándose estrepitosamente su mano se encontró con la causa del desbalance que le había puesto en esa situación. Otro tirón lo devolvió a sitio seguro.

—¿Estás bien?

Asmita movió la cabeza hacia la dirección de dónde provenía esa voz y tardó varios segundos en identificarla. Era el mejor amigo de Aspros y Sísifo, Hasgard, a quien le asintió a modo de respuesta. Le escuchó deslizarse por la grama y atento a cada uno de los sonidos alrededor, esperó a que le dejara ir e intentó ponerse de pie, mas un dolor en el tobillo se lo impidió.

—Déjame ver —pidió el gran hombre que cohibió a Asmita con su mera presencia cuando le sintió acercarse y, sin mayor dilación, exponía uno de sus tobillos —. Al parecer tienes una torcedura, pero no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse. Es muy posible que no puedas apoyarte en un tiempo.

—No es necesario que te tomes la molestia —dijo intentando alejarse sin parecer muy grosero.

—Soy fisioterapeuta, es mi trabajo no una molestia.

Asmita sintió un extraño pánico al sentir los firmes dedos de Hasgard presionando puntos que le arrancaron muecas de incomodidad y disgusto. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar considerando lo poco que estaba acostumbrado a las personas y la invasión del espacio personal. Más de una vez intentó alejar la pierna de las prodigiosas manos del terapeuta y más de una vez éste le fijó de nuevo en un punto de alcance mientras practicaba lentamente algunos movimientos y preguntaba donde dolía más.

—Es suficiente —le interrumpió Asmita hastiado de sentirse manoseado—. Gracias por tu ayuda, le pediré a alguien que me lleve a casa y guardaré reposo.

Hasgard mantuvo silencio por algunos segundos, quizás extrañado por la reacción de Asmita.

—No quisiera ser fatalista y disculpa la franqueza, pero no tienes la mejor constitución que haya visto para alguien de tu edad.

Asmita le escuchó alzarse y al sentir que su imponente presencia y figura se acercaba, se retrajo en sí mismo, pero Hasgard, por su parte, dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y sacudió sus ropas y él pudo notar la molestia en cada uno de los aletazos que daba a sus prendas.

Aun así, no dijo nada e intentó inútilmente ponerse de pie.

—Llamaré a Defteros y si persiste la molestia, le dejaré indicaciones para que te lleve a mi consultorio.

Asmita aspiró a profundidad cuando sintió la presencia de Defteros a su lado, quien preguntándole preocupado por los detalles, se tomó la tarea de llevarlo a su casa en el auto de Aspros.

Al día siguiente, y pese a sus quejas, estaba sentado en una pequeña sala de espera con una música de ambiente saliendo de algún lugar de una esquina superior. El olor a pino del desinfectante y la tranquilidad del lugar le hicieron saber al hindú que aquel sitio no era un hospital público cualquiera y que cualquier consulta o factura golpearía fuertemente sus ahorros y más cuando era muy probable que necesitara unos días de licencia para su recuperación.

—¿No podíamos ir a un médico público? —consultó a Defteros, mas éste se limitó a pasar la página de lo que sea que estaba leyendo sin mostrar intenciones de moverse de su lugar.

—Hasgard dijo que viniéramos. Deja que te vea y ya luego veremos lo que haremos.

Asmita volvió a dejar ir el aire por la nariz y se sentó apropiadamente hasta que su turno de ser atendido llegó.

Hasgard saludó a Defteros con una efusividad que le hizo saber que eso era simplemente parte de su personalidad y habló con él como si Asmita fuese un menor de edad, y en cierto modo así se comportaba y lo demostró cuando una expresión nerviosa se apoderó de su rostro al oír que su acompañante esperaría afuera.

Hasgard intentó tomarlo para conducirlo a la camilla donde le evaluaría, pero Asmita alejó su mano de una manera poco educada por mera costumbre y aversión a que lo trataran como un lisiado que por el otro hombre.

—Sólo dime a donde tengo que ir.

En ocasiones aquello era un motivo de disputa con Defteros que a ambos les había costado superar y Asmita sólo esperó a que entendiera que odiaba ser tratado con tanta reserva por su condición. No obstante, Hasgard no tenía planes de ceder a sus caprichos y aún tenía una lista de pacientes por atender.

Le condujo, tomándole fuertemente por los hombros y a la mínima muestra de resistencia advirtió:

—Puedo cargarte si tanto te molesta.

Asmita apretó fuertemente la agarradera de la muleta donde estaba apoyado y caminó hasta la camilla, la cual tanteó antes de subirse a ella con un pequeño impulso.

Luego de algunas indicaciones, Hasgard se ubicó en el extremo en donde se encontraban sus pies y tras examinarle detenidamente y preguntarle algunas cosas como dietas y bebidas, dio su opinión.

—Necesitaré una radiografía. Puedes hacerla ahora mismo en el piso dos, daré la orden, espera aquí.

Y antes de que pudiera reprochar o pedir una explicación más amplia sintió el consultorio sumido en soledad, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pronto volvió el fisioterapeuta y detrás de él algunas personas que no identificó, por lo que no tardó en descifrar que serían algunas enfermeras.

—He mandado a traer una silla de ruedas —le explicó y dirigiéndose posteriormente a otra persona, prosiguió—. No quiero arriesgarme a que se ponga peor así que tráiganme el estudio apenas esté listo.

—¿Tiene expediente?

Y Asmita tembló ante la mención de aquello. ¿Cómo explicarle que era un extranjero que ni siquiera tenía un seguro decente para cubrir tales gastos?

—Acabo de abrirlo, acá está.

Asmita no sabía hacia dónde dirigir la cabeza ni como pedir explicaciones. No podía ubicar la voz de Defteros entre los residentes y el hecho de no hallarse a solas con el médico lo ponía en un serio dilema, mas una mano sobre su hombro que reconoció de inmediato le hizo olvidar brevemente su línea de ideas.

—No te preocupes, todo está arreglado.

Era la voz de Hasgard.

Exámenes realizados y de vuelta al consultorio, Hasgard le comunicó muy a su pesar que había sufrido una leve fisura y tendría que enyesarle por algunas semanas, no obstante, lo que le preocupaba al terapeuta era lo mencionado el día de la caída.

Asmita tuvo que mantenerse en reposo algunos días, pero no pudiendo extender más su descanso, tuvo que presentarse a trabajar con muletas, siendo acompañado en ocasiones por Defteros, otras por Shion y algunas veces por las nada silenciosas quejas de Manigoldo.

Aquello solamente había intensificado su aversión a su nueva condición, no era paralitico, pero era tratado como tal. ¿Cómo le hacía entender a esas personas que sólo estaba levemente impedido? Afortunadamente su trabajo consistía en algo muy sencillo y en el que estaba sentado. Atendía llamadas de emergencia y refería a los cuerpos competentes para que atendiera la situación en la dirección que indicaban.

Jornada tras jornada se había desarrollado sin inconveniente salvo en las ocasiones que Manigoldo le dejaba esperando más de la cuenta a la hora de su salida. Shion, por el contrario, era mucho más puntual y aunque Dohko resultara agradable, le parecía extraño cada vez que ellos dos iban a buscarlo juntos.

Dos semanas habían trascurrido desde que tuviera la férula y se encontraba esperando a que Defteros le buscara para llevarle a consulta. No había sido un par de semanas agradables por lo que no podía decir que no estaba impaciente por volver a su rutina.

Un claxon sonó en la puerta, pero no parecía ser el del hermano de Defteros, cuyo auto se había convertido en la ambulancia personal para sus visitas al médico. Asmita permaneció en el mueble sin mostrar intenciones de ponerse en movimiento, pero la insistencia y posteriormente el timbre le indicaron que definitivamente tenía que ser para él ese llamado.

—Buenos días.

La voz que le saludó no fue la que esperaba y esto hizo que su respuesta fuera mucho más lenta debido a la sorpresa.

—Buenos días —respondió aún extrañado—. Justo iba para a la revisión, pero Defteros quedó en pasar por mí y aún no ha llegado. Él no suele tardarse…

Hasgard lo interrumpió.

—Me ofrecí a venir por ti —

Asmita enarcó una ceja. No era como si le desagradara Hasgard al punto de no querer estar con él, pero hubiera agradecido que Defteros al menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisarle antes de enviarle a alguien quien para él seguía siendo un simple extraño que veía una dolencia de manera ocasional.

No pudo evitar que un gesto de incomodidad invadiera sus facciones.

—Debió avisarme —insistió Asmita vocalizando sus pensamientos.

Aunque Hasgard tenía un aura parecida a la de Defteros, pero más bonachona que salvaje, sus aproximaciones eran mucho menos mesuradas. Parecía costarle entender que todo lo que tuviera que ver con ser conducido, llevado y compadecido le resultaba infinitamente irritante al punto de parecerle ofensivo.

Hasgard por su parte, tenía su rol de hombre amigable y otro de médico completamente en debate. Las veces que intentó acercarse al otro fueron impulsadas por sus instintos, por sus ganas de servir, pero éste despertaba sin duda alguna lo peor que tenía y en ocasiones quería simplemente dejarlo a la deriva y que el mundo lo arrollara.

El gran hombre emitió un suspiro áspero antes de hablar.

—Él no me pidió que viniera por ti. Me llamó para cambiar el horario de tu consulta porque tenía una cita para una degustación de su menú para una cadena importante y yo como tengo mis demás horas ocupadas me ofrecí a llevarte y así no postergamos más tu revisión.

Asmita asintió comprendiendo la situación, pero aún reticente a estar con el otro fuera del consultorio le costó tomar la iniciativa y avanzar. No le quedó más opción que dejarse conducir hasta el auto sin esperar que Hasgard evitara el mayor contacto posible con él.

De camino, Hasgard colocó música suave y fue imitando los golpes de percusión al volante mientras su boca tarareaba la melodía por lo que cualquier intención de conversación fue extinguida antes de producirse, y así el trayecto se hizo mucho menos tenso de lo que Asmita hubiera esperado.

La consulta transcurrió sin inconvenientes ni irregularidades a excepción de la poca habladuría de Hasgard, quien sólo dijo lo que a él le pareció estrictamente necesario y Asmita, pese a que pensara que así era mejor, no pudo evitar preguntarse si además de él, algo incomodaba al otro.

Estuvo acostado en la camilla más resignado que tranquilo mientras Hasgard pasaba sus manos, que para ser grandes, lo trataban con una delicadeza a la que no podía decir que no se hubiera acostumbrado. Luego movió su pie en diferentes direcciones y al no encontrar algo fuera de lugar pareció satisfecho y finalmente lo dejó ir.

—No sugeriría que dejes las muletas aún, pero podrías reemplazarlas por un bastón y procurar no hacer mucho peso en este pie.

Asmita no entendió su sugerencia y se sentó en la camilla una vez éste terminó su inspección.

—¿No se supone que estoy curado?

Hasgard le ayudó a bajarse y sin esperar consentimiento, volvió a conducirle hasta la silla y el protocolo ponía ansioso una vez más a Asmita.

—No sé si recuerdas lo que te dije el día del incidente —dijo el terapeuta y procedió a acomodarse en su propia silla—. Tu constitución es muy débil para alguien de tu edad y con este antecedente no podemos asegurar que no sigas teniendo inconvenientes —explicó.

—Procuraré tener más cuidado —ofreció.

—No es solamente eso —replicó Hasgard extrañamente cauto—. Es probable que duela las primeras semanas ya que debes volver a acostumbrar tu pie al movimiento y al apoyo, pero además de eso, tu masa muscular no está lo suficientemente desarrollada.

Asmita no estaba muy seguro de a dónde quería llegar su médico de turno con tanto rodeo.

—Y tú sugieres…

—Más que sugerencia, haré una orden para que hagas una terapia.

—¿Terapia? ¿Qué se supone que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo?

—Recuperándote de una lesión —contestó—. Sanar y volver a la rutina son cosas diferentes, es un procedimiento más lento y como dije, tu muscula-

—Ya sé que no estoy en forma. Te lo agradezco, pero no estoy interesado y no tengo cómo pagarlo.

—Jamás dije que lo cobraría.

Asmita, quien siempre procuraba que su carácter no le ganara, cedió ante la molestia.

—No acepto caridad —dijo con una voz profunda y se incorporó de inmediato. La molestia se apoderó de su pie con un pinchazo, pero el enojo sobrepasaba cualquier clase de dolor que pudiera estar experimentando en ese momento—. Realmente agradezco que hayas visto mi lesión y me ayudaras a recuperarme, pero no estoy dispuesto a ser tu buena acción de día así que, por favor, no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden.

—Difiero —se impuso Hasgard con su voz profunda al son de la silla deslizándose tras él cuando se incorporó—. Como tu médico, es mi atribución velar por tu recuperación no sólo física, sino que también puedas retomar tus actividades lo mejor posible y evitar futuras lesiones. ¿Cuánto no más si son amigos de mis amigos?

Asmita le escucha dar unos pasos y posteriormente acercarse a él. Su mano amplia ya muy conocida por su pie y pierna, le hizo sujetar algo, por su textura parecía un mango forrado con un material antideslizante que se adhirió a sus dedos y se amoldó a su forma.

—Y más cuando mi paciente es tan obstinado. ¿No acabo de decirte que no lo apoyes?

Asmita no pudo rebatir ninguna queja ni mantenerse en pie de lucha contra Hasgard, quien lo despidió con la promesa de ir preparando su cronograma. Salió del consultorio con pasos titubeantes sin estar muy seguro de qué acababa de ocurrir.

Se dirigió a la salida de la clínica comprobando que en efecto no podía apoyar apropiadamente su pie afectado y considerando que, pese a sus objeciones, Hasgard tenía un punto a su favor. Exhaló un suspiro y salió al fin, completamente ajeno al hecho que su regreso a esas instalaciones cambiaría su vida.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Agradecimientos a mi novio Exoesqueleto7 por revisarlo antes de subirlo


	2. La rehabilitación

Cuatro meses, no tengo perdón, aun así perdónenme.

Al fin logré quedar satisfecha con el capítulo y espero que también sea del agrado de ustedes. Por el momento, siguen sin haber advertencias y al parecer se mantendrá así.

Sin más que comentar, enjoy!

* * *

**Terapia**

By Zahaki

Capítulo 2

A su rutina se había sumado un nuevo compromiso y Asmita no había podido luchar contra eso.

Durante los próximos cuarenta y cinco días, cada uno de éstos tras salir de su trabajo, tomaba una nueva ruta al hospital en donde pasaba otros 45 minutos ocupando su tiempo en actividades físicas diversas que jamás se hubiera molestado antes en realizar.

Sus prácticas de meditación y relajación últimamente habían estado enfocadas en mantener sus nervios relativamente sanos de su recién descubierta agorafobia. Mantenerse cuerdo en este momento era más importante que alcanzar cualquier nirvana y por supuesto, su nueva terapia física no ayudaba demasiado a toda la aglomeración de emociones que había experimentado las últimas dos semanas.

Evidentemente, Asmita se había quejado, se había negado y había luchado en favor de conservar cierta independencia, en mantener su rutina tranquila y sin alteraciones ahora que podía regresar sin un impedimento físico tan molesto.

Pero Hasgard se aseguró en usar una artimaña que a él le pareció sumamente baja:

Habló con Defteros.

Y contra Defteros no podía ir porque él simplemente podía buscarlo, cargarlo, arrojarlo al auto y llevarlo a terapia, donde lo esperaría fielmente como un perro lazarillo mientras se entretenía viendo alguna revista o jugando con su celular para posteriormente llevarlo de vuelta a su casa sin cruzar una sola palabra con la única intención de castigarlo por su obstinación al "no cuidar bien de su cuerpo".

Pese a esta nueva incomodidad, terminó acostumbrándose a la presencia de Hasgard, pero no podía decir que le tenía la suficiente confianza o que siquiera le había perdonado que se valiera de un método tan vil para obligarle a tomar una terapia que él no quería y en este sentido su trato para con su médico no era el más condescendiente que se pudiera esperar.

Si bien es cierto que cumplía con las actividades diseñadas por éste, lo hacía con cierta renuencia que terminó siendo una costumbre. En algún punto a Hasgard pareció dejarle de importar su enojo y asumiendo simplemente que Asmita era una especie de erizo que apenas se sentía amenazado sacaba sus púas, optó, metafóricamente hablando, por buscar la forma en cómo protegerse las manos para agarrarlo sin importarle sus esfuerzos por zafarse y las amenazas que sus expresiones y el frecuente rechazo de su cuerpo hacían al tacto.

Era obvio que su médico había notado que más que eso no podía hacer.

Asmita no era un buen contendiente y mucho menos para alguien como Hasgard que se mostró bastante habituado a trabajar con "personas difíciles" de acuerdo a lo que le dijo en una ocasión a Defteros como si él no estuviera presente en la conversación.

El sudor deslizó por sus sienes provocándole un leve cosquilleo y tras una respiración pesada, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

—Mantén el ritmo.

Su ceño se frunció involuntariamente.

—Sólo fue un segundo —respondió de mal talante y continuó con su actividad.

Su pierna se elevó con gran esfuerzo. Estaba sujeta a un cordón que se estiraba a medida que hacía el movimiento y cuya función era resistírsele haciendo que sus fuerzas mermaran con pocas repeticiones. Sus dedos, afianzados a barras de metal, sujetaron con más fuerza de la necesaria, pues la intención de las mismas era sólo mantener el equilibrio, pero Asmita se aferró a ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Hasgard, como si fuese ajeno a su titánica labor, continuó impertérrito en su tarea de terapeuta.

—La idea de hacer una serie es no detenerse —aclaró. Asmita le sintió acercarse a pasos firmes y su presencia frente a él le hizo detener cualquier réplica antes de que hubiera tomado forma en sus pensamientos—. Tienes que entender que no estoy asignándote ejercicios que tu cuerpo no resista. ¿Tienes alguna incomodidad que no me hayas notificado?

Asmita se mantuvo en silencio, obstinado, unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Sólo estoy cansado.

—Se supone que debes estarlo hasta que tu cuerpo se habitúe, mientras yo supervise que no haya lesión, la idea es fortalecer. Continúa ahora con la otra pierna.

A regañadientes, emitió un resoplido y acomodó su posición para ejercitar la pierna contraria, preparado para cuando Hasgard comenzara el conteo sin esperar la siguiente notificación.

—A partir de mañana incrementaré la serie de tus ejercicios.

La protesta y la indignación no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Pero si apenas puedo caminar al salir de aquí con esta serie! ¿Cómo pretendes aumentarla?

Hasgard hizo caso omiso, como era de esperar.

—¡Vamos! No eres mi único paciente. ¡Uno!

Asmita salió del lugar sintiendo que valía menos que los días anteriores debido al agotamiento físico y en mayor medida al mental.

Si bien era cierto que cumplía a cabalidad con los ejercicios, seguía sin sentarle muy bien que no se tomaran en consideración sus opiniones y quejas, y en esto último quien tenía mayor responsabilidad era quien iba a su lado cada noche sin cruzar palabras con él más que las necesarias.

Su relación con Defteros, aunque con sus respectivos tropiezos, siempre había sido buena. Era alguien con quien al fin se sentía que era tratado como un igual, pero con los últimos acontecimientos, incluso en ese aspecto, experimentó algo parecido a una sensación de pérdida que le aquejaba los pensamientos, y sin pretenderlo, la autoestima. No podía decir que no se sentía además de molesto, algo resentido con todo este asunto.

—No tienes que seguir de niñero.

A su lado, escuchó a Defteros resoplar con aspereza.

—Seré lo que necesites que sea. Si sigues comportándote como un niño, seré tu niñero. Ahora, si decides dejar las tonterías y comportarte como el adulto que se supone que eres, volveré a ser el amigo que siempre esté a tu lado.

Asmita apretó el bolso en el que siempre transportaba sus utensilios contra sí.

Extrañaba lo directo que era Defteros con él, su tosquedad e incluso su poco sentido común para ciertas cosas se le hacían encantadores. Su salvajismo también era un rompe barreras eficaz que siempre le ayudaba a volver al balance, pero todo eso se le había negado y no podía evitar sentirse un poco abandonado en un mundo donde todos podían ir y venir a su antojo y a él se le había negado semejante derecho con algo tan simple.

—Sabes que podías hablar conmigo sobre lo que te molestaba.

Defteros no respondió al instante, si no tras emitir una honda respiración. Asmita comprendió que estaba tratando de no acorralarle con su brusquedad, ya que el otro no era tan bueno con las palabras a diferencia de su hermano mayor, lo cual era un hecho conocido que siempre se sometía a discusión comparativa en las reuniones. Aun así, tenía razones suficientes para la inusual mesura con la que estaba hablando.

—Y también sé que hay temas que para ti aún son susceptibles —dijo al fin.

Asmita no podía rebatir aquel argumento, era muy probable que de haberse tratado el tema antes de que Defteros tomara las medidas que tomó, los hubiera conducido a una discusión difícil de abordar y que posiblemente los habría distanciado aún más.

Sin que él mostrara intenciones de contestar, el otro continuó.

—Sólo quería hacerte entender que esta situación es más importante, confiaba en que tarde o temprano ese buen juicio que tienes saldría a flote y tomarías la ventaja de esta situación.

—A costa de tratarme como un lisiado. Muy considerado de tu parte.

—A costa de meterte en la cabeza que hay prioridades sobre tu necesidad de reclusión.

El auto continúo su recorrido y entre la reticencia y la incomodidad, se retomó lentamente la amistad en el punto en el que se había dejado congelado antes. Defteros aprovechó la oportunidad de ponerlo al tanto de sus avances culinarios y sus últimos logros, lo que en cierto modo aumentó el cargo de consciencia a Asmita, comprendiendo que pese a lo ocupado que estaba su amigo, no dejaba de buscarle, esperarle y llevarle cada día con puntualidad.

No había dejado de recordarle que estaba ahí, aunque su compañía hubiera estado henchida de silenciosos reproches.

Elogió sus progresos y recriminó a modo de broma por dejarlo fuera de los últimos sucesos. Defteros correspondió mostrándose muy distendido todo el camino de regreso y debía admitir que él también había echado de menos hablar de igual a igual con alguien, y no sólo alguien, si no con él.

—Cuando todo esto termine, podremos tener más actividades al aire libre —ofreció Defteros—. Ya sabes, volver a aprovechar el tiempo.

Asmita estuvo a nada de sacar su carta dorada, la que Defteros conocía de memoria y siempre recordaba en cualquier evento: su rechazo a las multitudes, pero contra todo pronóstico, terminó concediendo con una sonrisa.

—Sólo si consigues un contrato igual de bueno.

—Si consigo otro contrato así ni siquiera podré llevarte a terapias ¿cómo quieres que te saque de juerga si apenas tendré tiempo para dormir algunas horas?

—Estoy seguro de que te inventarás algo.

Los días que sucedieron a ese, transcurrieron con mucha más normalidad. Se había habituado a que su horario fuera de casa se extendiera al menos un par de horas más y con esto, ya habían transcurrido tres semanas completas desde que inició esta nueva rutina.

Desde la distancia, Hasgard y Defteros hablaban mientras el paciente hacía algunos minutos en una caminadora a una velocidad moderada. Los pasos de Asmita, si bien no eran muy fuertes, se mostraban más firmes y seguros que los de su habitual andar, lo cual llenó de complacencia al bonachón terapeuta ante el avance de su diseño terapéutico. Era la primera vez que trabajaba con alguien invidente, aunque eso no era lo verdaderamente difícil

Defteros ya había tenido la oportunidad de mencionarle algunos detalles del duro carácter de Asmita, pero no era como si él mismo no hubiera sacado sus propias conclusiones y ya para esas alturas se había hecho su propio perfil del hindú.

—¿Cómo lo ves? —preguntó al fin.

—Esta debe ser la primera vez que lo veo caminar tan rápido.

Por su parte, Defteros cada vez que estaba con Asmita, tenía que regular su velocidad a los titubeantes pasos del otro y verlo así en ese momento le hizo percatarse de la inseguridad que experimentaba su amigo aún en su presencia. No era algo fácil de digerir cuando lo había tenido siempre al frente sin ser capaz de verlo realmente.

—Bueno, debe ser lógico —irrumpió Hasgard sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Las barras le dan seguridad y conoce el punto al que tiene que desplazarse con el conocimiento que no tendrá obstáculos en el camino. Ha de ser una buena experiencia o al menos eso espero.

—Tiene sentido —concluyó Defteros.

Se produjo otro intercambio de palabras mientras concluía el tiempo de la terapia de Asmita y siendo el último día de la semana para éste, Hasgard no reprimió el hacer algunas acotaciones ya sin tener que usar a Defteros como intermediario.

—Mañana no te toca venir —le recordó el terapeuta—. Entiendo que estés más que encantado con el descanso de mi voz, pero como tu médico sugeriría que no te lo tomes tan a la ligera.

Asmita no reprimió el gesto de extrañeza y levantó una delgada ceja.

—¿No me dirás que ahora tengo que hacer ejercicio en casa?

—Sería lo ideal —respondió para la perturbación de Asmita—. Tampoco es que hagas las actividades que te pongo a hacer acá porque no tienes el equipo y la supervisión adecuada. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer de manera independiente, sólo te pido que intentes desplazarte más o incluso hacer pequeñas series de alzamientos con cada pierna y estiramientos para mantener la flexibilidad que has adquirido.

Asmita posó su dedo en la barbilla y lo meditó brevemente encontrándole la lógica al asunto. Él mismo debía reconocer que su ánimo había mejorado considerablemente cuando aceptó finalmente hacer sus ejercicios con la mejor de las disposiciones, y si se lo planteaba con seriedad, estaba seguro de encontrar una actividad para mantenerse en constante movimiento.

—Creo que puedo pensar en algo —concertó sin complicaciones.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —respondió el médico palmeando su hombro con una mano cargada en camaradería que pocas veces Asmita había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar, impidiéndole manifestar el rechazo que siempre se presentaba cuando era tocado inesperadamente.

Hasgard, sea por indiferencia o por verdadero descuido de su carácter amigable, ignoró por completo su consternación y procedió a hacerle las recomendaciones del caso. Su pierna lesionada, aunque ya se había recuperado lo suficiente, tenía que conservar ciertos cuidados por tanto los ejercicios que le había asignado el médico debían ser más reservados si no tenían su supervisión.

Y de este modo, el paciente fue despedido. Su cuidador, quien aguardaba en el pasillo con unos dulces de recompensa para celebrar su progreso, notó ahora de modo más detallado la inseguridad del rubio mientras se ubicaba en el espacio antes de darse a la tarea de localizarlo en el único pasillo frente al consultorio. Defteros tuvo la intención de llamarlo, pero se contuvo y permitió que fuese Asmita quien le hallara en el espacio de espera, confiando en que éste sabría que estaría ahí para él como cada día.

—Estoy listo. Gracias por esperar.

Y Defteros jamás se había sentido tan dichoso de unas palabras tan triviales.

* * *

Tengo que confesar que este capítulo no tuvo una edición tan rigurosa, de hecho hice un par de revisiones y me sentía extrañamente cómoda con ellas a diferencia del anterior, que tuve que pedir que le dieran una revisadita.

Si hay algún interesado por la historia todavía, quizá se habrá hecho un par de preguntas por cómo lo estoy manejando y sólo les puedo decir que no hay sorpresas en el camino. Lo que ven es una especie de headcanon que siempre me gusta desarrollar si tengo oportunidad en ciertos contextos y nada más.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
